The Second Life Part 1
by Purple and Red Wolf
Summary: Kagome arrives in the fuedal era and is killed by a mysterious demon but is given a second life by midroku on Alternia! THIS IS IN FACT A SAMPLER, I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE PLEASE PUT YOUR RESPONSE IN THE IF I UPDATE THE UPDATES WILL BE FREQUENT BUT SHORT. I HOPE THAT THIS IS OKAY WITH ALL MY READERS THANK YOU.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow! This is a pretty good webcomic! What's it called again? HOMESTUCK" Kagome said as she continued reading the webcomic. "I've been reading this for a while, whats the time now? OH MAN! IT'S ALREADY ELEVEN?! I HAVE TO VISIT INUYASHA!" She said,slamming her laptop shut, running out the door and quickly jumping down the soon climbed out and was greeted by her friends "Oh! Hi guys! I'm sorry I'm late!" She told them, when suddenly a huge clash of thunder was heard and it seemed like the sun was extinguished.  
"Ummm Kagome? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FRICKING SUN!?" Inuyasha shouted."Inuyasha, you shouldn't curse"Sango told him. "WELL HOW DO I NOT CURSE WHEN KAGOME JUST TURNED OFF THE FREAKING SUN?!" "SIT BOY!""AUUUUUGH!" "SIT BOY! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!""OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!DA MMIT KAGOME!""OSWARI!""AAGH!" And after about fifteen minutes of THAT a glowing purple portal appeared."H-HUH?!" Inuyasha said "wh-what IS that?!" Something that resembled a human, but with gray skin, and large orange horns and a bandana hiding half their face emerged from the portal and dropped something black and glowing, (yes thats possible) into the ancient well that made a black stream of smoke emit from the well."HeHeHeHe..GoOd LuCk GeTtInG bAcK!"the thing said before entering the portal and making it disappear.  
"Uhmmm what was that thing?!"Shippo "That, Shippo, was Gamzee motherfucking Makara" Kagome said as the portal suddenly re-opened and out of it came two purple ninja stars, flying at Kagome."AGH!" Kagome screamed as the shurikens hit her."KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as his something-more-than-a-friend fell to the grassy earth. "K-Kagome! Please! Please stay with us!" The sparkle in Kagome's eyes left as her heart stopped beating."K-...Kagome..."Inuyasha said.  
Midoriko's spirit faintly appeared and she picked up Kagome's body and dropped it into the well."Don't worry, your friend has been given a second chance at has earned it." and she disappeared  
-in a different dimension and a different universe-  
"Wh-HuH?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"Kagome said as she looked around and it appeared that she was trapped in a room with orange windows, some green slimy stuff in a purple cocoon looking thing, a door, computer desk and on top if the desk was a looked at her skin realizing that she was no longer the human she used to be."Gray skin..." She felt the top of her head and felt that she had tall, sharp and curvy horns "Horns...Am I..A homestuck troll?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Am I _really_ a _homestuck troll?"_Kagome thought to herself pacing the room she was currently in."Whose respite block is this?".She looked down at her clothes, realizing that they had ripped at the found the first mirror she could in the orange windowed, almost furniture-less room and saw she had foot-long horns and one looked like a "Z" and the other an "S" "Hmmmmmm ...OW!DAMN THOSE THINGS ARE FREAKING POINTY!" Kagome said, touching the ends of one of her horns . Kagome thought, "At least I still have my hair." Kagome inspected the room again, seeing the same cocoon thingy, dresser, wooden stool, mirror and green, slimey stains in the dark grey carpeting, going from grey wall to boring, undecorated, grey wall.

"YOU IGNORANT DOUCHE,I'M JUST GOING TO GO CHECK ON THE NEW TROLL! NOTHING ELSE!" Kagome heard a familiar, loud, troll say, "what ever kk, thure, thure..." and another familiar troll with that _adorable_ lisp."SHUT UP YOU NOOK STAIN!"(Kagome recognized what this means because she knows all the alternian slang.) She giggled as the louder troll shouted before beginning to approach the room that Kagome was in "Shit shit shit shit shiiit what do I do?!" ''Ummm..."Kagome said, quickly grabbing the wooden stool and sitting on it."Oh, you're awake."The short,loud,nubby-horned,cancer troll said in a tone much quieter than he was using just ten seconds ago."Um, Karkat, you can use your normal tone with me, it won't scare or surprise me."

"WHAT, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" He said in that "normal tone" "Ah, there it is."Kagome replied with a slightly surprised expression on her face. "Uh, I'm sorry..This is why I never leave good impressions." Karkat said while looking at the floor. "Oh, Karkat d-don't worry, you didn't leave a bad impression, your voice is just louder than I thought.I mean, I've always heard those voice actors but i didn't think that it would be THIS loud, they didn't even come CLOSE and..Uhmm"Kagome rambled on, right before directing her attention to his nubby, candy-corn horns.

She giggled to herself thinking " _I_ _just got my horns, yet their bigger than Karkat's and he's had them his whole life!"_ "I CAN SEE WHAT YOUR LOOKING AT YOU KNOW." "Um... Uh..Th-than what WAS I looking at?" "MY HORNS, RIGHT? HOW SMALL THEY ARE?" "Y-yes..." "THAT'S FINE, JUST DONT TALK ABOUT IT." "Okay."She said with a smile. "SO I WILL GO TELL THE OTHERS THAT YOU'RE AWAKE?" "Yeah, sure, but.. How long was I out?" "SEVENTEEN DAYS."


End file.
